realm_of_vastenfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnow Wheat Farms and Housebarn
Some ways South of Travill on the road towards Kelael sits a small hamlet that his home to the curious Minnow Housebarn. "I've read of castles with less mystery surrounding them." Millie Lillie on the Minnow Housebarn. Built over 60 years ago by Delper Minnow an eccentric architect for his brother Ajutch Minnow (pronounced Utch). Ajutch was considered by many to be the most talented wheat grower and flour maker in the Above or the Below. His skills were so revered that his crop sold for many times the cost of even his closest rival. As a result he needed only a few chunks to make a living profit from his crop. Buying only the land he need meant he could appreciate the forests bounty from his porch, but it also meant he didn't have space for a barn and a house. His brother Delp always the creative suggested a unique design that would solve his problems. Producing the unmistakably, roofed homestead. Ajutch began learner to grow wheat from his father Toogi Minnow when he was only 2 years old. Tilling the land with the perfectly sharp iron hoe, imbued with a soft glow. Planting the seed when the dirt gained the perfect level of moisture. Picking them when the reached their absolute prime ripeness. Inspecting each grain carefully before using it to produce flour. A painstaking process that took nearly 13 hours a day every day. At some point between all that work he meet Arnella Palmentti and marries her. After Ajutch's reputation grew within the farming community so did demand. He would purchase his farmland sitting beautifully on The Wrong River by the time he was 40. Moving Arnella in when the Housebarn was complete. He worked another 40 years after that. Building a brand with a standard of quality that was unmatched. Arnella passed when Ajutch was 73 of an unknown illness. They never had children. This didn't seem to slow the old man down as much as old age already had the product was at its best until Ajutch's last day. Ajutch was calmly clearing weeds on the first Monday after Eternal Day when he spotted a creeper hop down from and nearby oak and onto the roof of the barn. A young farm hand was unknowingly hauling hay up the ramp to the barn. Ajutch in his old age couldn't yell loud enough to get the boys attention. Doing the only thing he could think of he uses his bow to get the creepers attention. The creeper raced towards Ajutch dodging several arrows and blasting Ajutch into a bunch of pieces. Totally nasty. The farm hand will go on to claim the creeper was much larger and faster than normal creepers and was a bright orange color. Many are skeptical of this claim. The Minnow Housebarn was bought over 12 times by different farmers trying to cash in on the Minnow legacy. None have ever been able to produce a crop within the same grade as Ajutch's legendary grain. The current owner a man by the name of Henro Bigknee has some dark and evil plans for the once bustling farm operation. Category:Kingdom Category:Hamlet Category:House Donao